Studies are being carried out to determine the transciption pattern of the E.coli plasmid R538-1. Effects of mutation, which effect the conjugal fertility of this plasmid, on the level of transcription are being analyzed. The levels and regions of transcription after Hg ions induction are also being determined. Cloned fragments of the R538-1 plasmid are being segregated into minicells, and the proteins coded for by these fragments are being determined. By this type of analysis, a correlation between the regions of transciption and translation of this plasmid can be obtained.